Le Jour J
by sab80
Summary: C'est je jour J et JD compte bien être de la partie JD/Cox SLASH


Lorsque je contemple l'ordinateur en pièces dans le couloir, je me dis que, aujourd'hui c'est le jour J

Le Jour J

JD/Cox slash

Scrubs et ces personnages appartiennent à Bill Lawrence.

_JD_

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J. J'en suis certain.

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien l'ordinateur que j'ai trouvé ce matin en pièces détachées, gisant dans le couloir de l'hôpital est un indice non négligeable.

Ça et le fait que j'ai entouré cette date sur mon calendrier d'un gros cœur rouge.

Le jour J, nommé ainsi par moi-même, est le jour où le Dr. Cox relâche la tension accumulée tout au long de l'année en passant ses nerfs sur le matériel vétuste de l'hôpital et sa soirée dans un bar crasseux à se noyer dans l'alcool. Non sans être accompagné bien sûr d'une victime ! La victime étant par définition : la personne, habillée ou en pyjama pour ma part, qui le regarde se saouler et qui paie la note à la fin.

Bref, pour le commun des mortels, une soirée abominable qu'on essaie d'éviter à tout prix.

Mais alors pourquoi, suis-je planté chez moi ce soir, habillé sur mon 31, à fixer la porte d'entrée en espérant que le Dr. Cox débarque.

Serais-je masochiste ? Ou tout simplement abruti ? Peut-être les deux en fait. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de passer ma soirée avec le Dr. Cox. Que cette soirée soit bonne ou mauvaise, ça n'a pas grande importance pour moi. Bien qu'à choisir je préférerais qu'elle soit bonne mais je ne me fais aucune illusion !

Si j'étais honnête je dirais que mes sentiments pour le Dr. Cox sont plus ou moins ambigus… D'accord COMPLETEMENT et IRREMEDIABLEMENT ambigus…

Je regarde ma montre pour la 45ème fois, Rowdy me juge de son regard scrutateur bien que j'ai arrêté de lui faire la conversation il y a une heure.

Je soupire.

Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher. De toute façon vu l'heure…

On frappe à la porte…

OH… MON… DIEU, on frappe à la porte.

Je regarde ma montre pour la 46ème fois : 23h30…

Je me lève et vais ouvrir en hâte pour éviter que _s'il vous plaît espérons que ce soit le Dr. Cox_ ne défonce ma porte.

C'est bien lui. Il me regarde fixement pendant un temps infini puis dit de son ton le plus ironique

« Oh Mathilda, tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un pour moi ! »

Puis il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à l'extérieur

Youpi !!

--

Ce bar est l'endroit le plus crasseux que j'ai jamais vu. Je peux oublier mon Appletini.

« Quel bouge ! » je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer

« Content que tu approuves, Betty, maintenant pose tes fesses sur ce tabouret et fais moi le plaisir de la fermer » me dit Cox en faisant signe au barman.

Pour éviter d'attraper des poux ou des tiques ou la peste, je m'assieds et met mes mains dans mes poches.

Le barman dépose devant nous une coupe remplie de cacahouètes. A son aspect, elle doit traîner là depuis Mathusalem et si on l'analysait on y trouverait certainement 16 sortes d'urine différentes.

Donc non merci, pas pour moi !

Le programme de la soirée est apparemment le même que d'habitude, le regard dans le vide, un verre à la main, le Dr. Cox m'ignore complètement.

Je soupire

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je me demande en fixant mon verre.

Puis je décide de fixer le Dr. Cox pour changer.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Au bout d'un quart d'heure passé à compter ses bouclettes, je me décide à engager la conversation, sans trop d'espoir d'en avoir actuellement une.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Ouah ! Magnifique entrée en matière Dorian !

« Ah ton avis génie ? » me demande-t-il en avalant son verre cul sec

« Euh… Je suppose que non ? »

« C'est ça ! » répond-t-il

Ouais bon, essayons autre chose

« Est-ce que vous voudriez m'en parler ? » je demande avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde

Il me regarde fixement, puis ricane

« Ah ton avis ? »

« Euh… non ? »

« C'est ça ! »

C'est sans espoir !

Cet instant étant pour moi, un moment aussi attrayant qu'un autre pour mourir, je me décide à lui sortir ses 4 vérités

« Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous insistez, depuis 2 ans, à me traîner dans des endroits insalubres… Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis sensé faire, vous refusez de me parler, je sers à quoi là ? Franchement je ne serais pas là ça ne ferait aucune différence ! »

Cox hausse un sourcil

Quoi ? C'est tout !?

Je soupire. Changement de tactique

« Et si on allait chez vous ? »

Il me regarde, stupéfait

« Newbie, la décence ne serait-elle pas que tu attendes qu'on soit tous les deux irrémédiablement beurrer avant de me faire des avances ? »

Je secoue la tête et adopte un ton suppliant

« Chez vous c'est propre et vous avez une TV et à manger ! »

Il ne me répond pas et commence à se taper la tête contre le comptoir.

« Vous allez vous faire mal… » je dis, très calmement

--

Me voici dans la voiture de Cox, il a fini par céder à mes jérémiades, non sans me traiter de fillette capricieuse pourrie gâtée.

Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un pauvre idiot.

Je suis même d'humeur à entendre un peu de musique. J'approche ma main de la radio.

« A ta place, j'éviterais, si tu ne veux pas perde un membre » dit Cox, en regardant toujours la route

Bon… Le silence est bien aussi…

--

Je rentre dans l'appartement de Cox, et regarde partout, émerveillé.

« C'est beau chez vous, enfin dans le genre appart témoin. C'est de l'améthyste cette pierre ? Ma mère m'en avait offerte une à l'époque mais elle a finie par se casser, j'étais très triste. Non mais regardez-moi cette télécommande, ça commande un vaisseau spatial où quoi ? Vous avez le câble je suppose ? Mmh le canapé est confortable, c'est du vrai cuir ? C'est un 5 pièces votre appartement ? Vous avez 2 salles de bains ?»

Cox me répond très sérieusement

« Oui, non, oui, oui, oui, oui, La ferme »

Je me marre. Des fois il faut reconnaître qu'il est drôle

Cox se serre à boire tandis que j'allume la TV

« Vous avez du pop corn ? » je lui demande

Il me regarde, médusé

« Des chips ? Des cacahouètes ?... Du pain sec ? » J'enchaîne

Il secoue la tête

« La prochaine fois, j'apporterais ma propre nourriture » je râle en levant les yeux au ciel

Il ricane

« La prochaine fois… il n'y aura ABSOLUMENT PAS de prochaine fois »

Je ricane

« On verra ça… Vous êtes prévisible vous savez »

Il grogne d'un air désapprobateur et s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé

Nous restons à regarder la TV dans un silence plus ou moins confortable.

Je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on regarde

Car tout ce que je fais depuis 1h c'est me répéter dans ma tête : je suis dans l'appartement du Dr. Cox , je suis dans l'appartement du Dr. Cox , je suis dans l'appartement du Dr. Cox…

Heureusement qu'il ne lit pas dans les pensées

« Arrête ça, Newbie » dit-il en regardant toujours l'écran

Okay, ça, ça fait peur !!

Bon on se reprend…

Je prends une grande inspiration et lui pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée

« Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? … Je veux dire, vous n'auriez pas pu emmener quelqu'un que vous appréciez, histoire de passer une bonne soirée »

Il laisse échapper un rire sans joie

« Qui ? : Kelso ? Barbie ? Ghandi ? Ted ? … Nomme-moi une seule personne dans ce trou à rat d'hôpital que je peux souffrir »

Je lui réponds, incrédule

« Donc vous m'avez choisi parce que je suis le moins pire ? »

Il finit son énième verre

« On peut dire ça »

Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou flatté

« Merci… je crois » je réponds, avec précaution

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit, un vrai sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu

« De rien Newbie » dit-il presque gentiment

Heureusement que je suis assis, parce que sinon je serais tombé à la renverse

Je le regarde fixement et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible

J'ai le béguin pour le Dr. Cox

On ne peut pas dire que cette révélation soit un grand choc pour moi, je m'en doutais, je soupire et je lui demande sans réfléchir

« Et maintenant, je peux vous faire des avances ? Vous avez l'air suffisamment éméché »

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il, stupéfait

OH… MON … DIEU ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça !!

Il y a des moments dans la vie ou on aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière, faire un autre choix, avoir dit n'importe quoi d'autre.

J'évalue la distance qui me sépare de sa porte d'entrée. Si je me lève maintenant j'y serais dans approximativement 4 secondes.

« Je vais y aller » je dis, en me levant précipitamment

Il me retient par le bras

« Quoi ? » répète-t-il fermement

« Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour vous » je dis rapidement avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa réponse, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi, alors je cours. Je cours hors de son appartement, hors de son immeuble, hors de son quartier.

Avant de m'effondrer en nage sur le trottoir.

--

Le lendemain, je ne vais pas au boulot, je ne me sens pas très bien de toute façon, je dois probablement couver quelque chose. Un cancer, un bronchite, un rhume…

Quel courage Dorian !

Je reste au lit pendant toute la matinée. Tant que je suis caché sous les couvertures je n'ai pas à affronter « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » pire que Voldemort ! : Cox !

Je me joue tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables dans ma tête :

Peut-être qu'il ne va pas se moquer de moi

Peut-être qu'il va se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours

Peut-être qu'il ne se rappelle plus de rien

Peut-être qu'il va me ressortir ça au boulot devant Kelso de préférence

Peut-être qu'il va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé

Peut-être qu'il va raconter ça à tout l'hôpital

Peut-être qu'il veut oublier cette soirée autant que moi

Peut-être qu'un vaisseau spatial l'a embarqué

Vers 13h on frappe avec insistance à la porte

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! Je reste au lit !

Vers 13h01 on tente de défoncer ma porte

Vers 13h02 je me décide à aller ouvrir

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec la personne que je cherche justement à éviter. Oh l'ironie !

Il me regarde fixement. Je me rends compte que je suis torse nu, en caleçon. Je rougis.

« Habille-toi Clarabelle » dit-il, fermement

« Pourquoi ? » je lui demande, stupidement

« Parce que, Miranda, si tu ne t'habille pas, il y a peu de chance qu'on arrive à l'hôpital sans que quelqu'un ne porte plainte pour attentat à la pudeur »

Je secoue la tête

« Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très bien »

Il me dit en ricanant

« Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec une migraine épouvantable, en fait, ma tête est une bombe à retardement prête à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, néanmoins, tout professionnel que je suis, je me suis levé, j'ai pris à peu près 1 kilo d'aspirine et je suis allé au boulot, contrairement à toi, pauvre insecte qui a du boire en tout et pour tout 2 bières si… »

Je soupire, le voilà reparti « Bla bla bla bla bla »

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, stupéfait

Oups j'ai parlé à voix haute. Je crois que j'ai définitivement signé mon arrêt de mort. J'ajoute donc, sans soucis, en désignant le couloir :

« Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, je ne vous retiens pas »

Cox lève les yeux au ciel puis d'une pression m'écarte de son chemin avant de s'installer sur mon canapé, les bras croisés.

Au bout d'un moment je lui demande lassé

« Vous comptez rester là longtemps ? »

« J'ai tout mon temps Jézabel »

Je soupire et me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'essaie de faire ça le plus lentement possible… Non mais…

Quand je suis de retour il est toujours dans la même position, il ressemble à une statue grecque qui pourrait représenter l'obstination

« Est-ce que c'est la fin du monde si je prends un jour de congé ? » je finis par lui demander, agacé

Il me répond, très calme

« Un jour de congé à ruminer sur ton sort n'est pas productif, une journée de travail à ruminer sur ton sort l'est. »

Il commence à m'agacer sérieusement

« Donc vous êtes venu ici au nom de la productivité, comme c'est noble de votre part ! » je lui réponds, cynique

Il ferme les yeux, il a l'air énervé

« Non, je suis venu pour empêcher que tu passes le reste du siècle à m'éviter ! »

Je suis stupéfait qu'il soit aussi direct, je lui demande

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je vous évite ? »

« Rien » répond-t-il brusquement. « Cela ne me ferait absolument rien que tu m'évites, ce serait même un de mes souhaits les plus cher, malheureusement, je suis ton supérieur et donc responsable de l'imbécile chronique que tu es »

S'en est trop

Je secoue la tête, puis me dirige vers la porte d'entrée

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » me demande-t-il

Je lui réponds, excédé

« A l'hôpital. Par mes propres moyens » avant de claquer la porte

--

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je me dirige, complètement enragé, vers le bureau de Kelso.

J'entre sans frapper et je lui dis d'une traite : « Monsieur, j'aimerais travailler avec un autre docteur, ça ne fonctionne plus avec le Dr. Cox »

Kelso me regarde à peine : « Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? »

« Euh… Non » je réponds, soudainement coupable

Il sourit d'un air démoniaque : « Parfait, laissez-moi lui annoncer la grande nouvelle… »

--

Le reste de ma journée consiste à traiter quelques patients, changer de direction lorsque je distingue Cox à l'horizon et me justifier auprès de Carla, qui bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de la situation, a néanmoins un avis définitif sur la question.

Bref, épuisant !

Je suis soulagé lorsque j'arrive enfin chez moi.

Je suis plongé dans un livre quand on frappe à la porte. Plongé dans un livre est un grand mot vu que je relis pour la 10ème fois la même page.

Je me lève, me dirige vers la porte et regarde par l'œil de bœuf. Je distingue aussitôt un Cox enragé dans le couloir. De bizarres frissons glacés me parcourent le bas du dos.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte

« Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il sans préambule

Inutile de jouer à l'innocent, ça ne ferait que l'énerver d'avantage

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi » je lui réponds, d'une voix presque ferme

Il secoue la tête

« Ridicule ! Je suis le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital et tu as besoin de moi »

Non mais quelle arrogance !

Sauf que malheureusement il a raison

« Peut-être » j'admets « Mais, vous avez besoin de moi également »

Il lève les yeux au ciel

« Non pas du tout » répond-t-il

Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je ricane

« Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je suis venu car j'ai un ego surdimensionné qui ne supporte aucun refus » dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux

« Dommage » dis-je, en lui refermant la porte au nez

L'expression stupéfaite que j'ai le temps d'apercevoir sur son visage, vaut tout l'or du monde

--

Les semaines suivantes se passent sans incident notable. Cox m'évite, j'évite Cox.

J'avoue qu'il me manque, même les surnoms de filles me manquent, c'est dire !

Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas céder tant qu'il n'aura pas admis qu'il a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui. Autant dire quand les poules auront des dents.

Ce qui fait que je manque d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque j'entends, un soir, son sifflement caractéristique dans le couloir.

« Newbie »

Je me retourne, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure

« Viens » dit-il en m'empoignant par le bras

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » je lui demande

« Là » dit-il en me poussant dans une chambre vide, avant de refermer la porte précipitamment

Je me demande vraiment ce qui m'attend, je le regarde, très intrigué

Il ne dit rien

La tension est palpable.

« Alors ? » je demande finalement

Il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et me dit doucement en regardant par terre

« Newbie… »

« Je veux retourner travailler avec vous ! » je m'exclame

Merde, si proche et pourtant si loin

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et me sourit en secouant la tête

« Tu es pathétique »

Je soupire

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? » je demande

« Je ne me rappelle plus » dit-il, avec une mauvaise foi évidente

Il est incorrigible

« Bon dans ce cas oubliez ce que j'ai dit, j'y vais » dis-je en faisant mine de me diriger vers la porte

« Non non non non non non non » dit-il fermement en me retenant par le bras

Je me retourne

J'attends

J'attends toujours

« ça vient ? » je lui demande

Il me regarde, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire

« Je veux que tu reviennes travailler avec moi » dit-il, en évitant mon regard

Mon sourire s'élargit

« Pourquoi ? » je lui demande

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon, Newbie » dit-il d'un ton menaçant

« Oh que si ! » je réplique, décidé

Il soupire excédé

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi »

Je n'en reviens pas, je le regarde la bouche ouverte, puis, tout à coup, je me rappelle de quelque chose, je sors de ma poche mon dictaphone

« Vous pourriez le redire en parlant bien dans le micro » dis-je très sérieusement, en enclenchant l'appareil et en le pointant vers lui

Il éclate de rire et dit dans l'appareil « Newbie, tu es … une fille »

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais mais ça ira quand même. J'éteins le dictaphone et le fourre dans ma poche.

Cox se dirige vers la porte et ajoute au dernier moment : « Et en ce qui concerne l'autre chose dont tu m'as parlé… J'en prends note »

Puis il s'en va

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Je ne sais pas très bien ce que « j'en prends note » veut dire. En fait je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais j'ai peur de le découvrir.

--

Le lendemain, je dîne à la Cafétéria avec Carla. Alors que nous sommes en pleine conversation, je lui demande, négligemment (enfin presque)

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si tu venais de déclarer tes sentiments à quelqu'un et qu'il te répondait « J'en prends note » »

Elle me regarde d'un air soupçonneux

« Qui est cette fille ? »

Je soupire

« Là n'est pas la question »

« Ce n'est pas Elliot j'espère ? » ajoute-t-elle en m'ignorant totalement

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire

« Non. Tu ne la connais pas, est-ce que tu veux bien répondre ? »

Elle secoue la tête

« Aucune idée, ça ressemble à une réponse de mec… Eh, mais j'y pense, tu sais à qui tu pourrais demander ? »

Je crains le pire

« Dr Cox ! » appelle-t-elle

Oh non ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez là-haut ?

L'intéressé arrive. Tout à coup mon plat me semble la meilleure chose à regarder.

Carla lui demande :

« Dr Cox, qu'est-ce que vous penseriez si vous veniez de déclarer vos sentiments à quelqu'un et qu'il vous répondait « J'en prends note » »

Je sens le regard de Cox fixé sur moi

« Quelle question étrange et insolite ! » dit-il, TRES ironique

Oh mon Dieu ! La honte ! Je me cache la tête dans mes mains

Carla me regarde, étonnée

« C'est arrivé à une amie à moi, Jasmine, vous la connaissez » dit-elle en espérant me couvrir

« Jasmine, Bien sûr » dit-il d'un ton amusé, en me regardant

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » insiste Carla

Elle veut ma mort, c'est sûr

« Je pense que ça veut TOUT SIMPLEMENT dire qu'il va y réfléchir » dit-il, agacé

Je lève la tête et lui demande

« Vraiment ? »

Il hoche la tête

Je baisse la tête et lui demande doucement

« Et ça va durer combien de temps cette réflexion ? … A votre avis ? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra » dit-il en s'éloignant

« Okay c'était un petit peu bizarre ! » s'exclame Carla

--

Les jours suivants, Cox ne me dit toujours rien à propos de notre « affaire irrésolue »

Je perçois néanmoins des actes bizarres de sa part. Des actes qui pourraient ressembler à du flirt. Un bref effleurage de sa main sur la mienne, sa main qui reste sur mon épaule un peu trop longtemps, un murmure furtif à mon oreille.

Ah moins, que je devienne complètement paranoïaque et que tout ça ne soit le résultat d'une énorme et stupide coïncidence.

Une stupide coïncidence qui commence à m'exciter sérieusement

« Est-ce que vous flirtez avec moi ? » je lui demande finalement, un soir, alors que nous sortons tous les deux de l'hôpital

Il sourit imperceptiblement

« Quelle subtilité, Bridget ! »

« La subtilité m'ennuie, Perry » je lui réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Dommage » dit-il en me contournant et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

Je cours pour le rattraper

« Perry » dis-je fermement en me plaçant devant lui et la porte de sa Porsche

« JD » répond-t-il sur le même ton

Je le regarde, complètement stupéfait. La fin du monde est arrivé, il m'a appelé : JD

« Monte » dit-il en soupirant

Je ne me le fais pas dire 2x

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » je lui demande, en essayant de contenir mon excitation

« Nulle part »

En effet, il ne semble pas se décider à démarrer, à la place il se contente de fixer les gens qui passent dans le parking

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » je lui demande, intrigué

« On attend » répond-il simplement

Je secoue la tête

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? »

« Que tout le monde soit parti » dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence

Il est malade ou quoi ?

« Mais ça va prendre des heures ! » je m'exclame, effaré

« 3 tout au plus » répond-t-il, impassible « Pourquoi, tu as autre chose de mieux à faire ? »

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre que oui et de m'en aller, puis soudain je me demande si tout ça n'est pas un piège

Je lui dis donc en m'installant plus confortablement sur mon siège : « Non j'ai tout mon temps »

Il me regarde, effaré

« Donc, Stéphanie, tu serais prêt à attendre 3h juste pour que nous parlions de la situation, c'est bien ça ? »

Je hausse les épaules et lui dit, résigné

« J'ai attendu 3 ans, je peux bien attendre 3h de plus »

Il secoue la tête, éberlué

Je profite de sa stupeur pour lui re-demander :

« Est-ce que vous flirtiez avec moi ? »

« A ton avis ? » demande-t-il, ironique

« A mon avis je n'en sais rien, c'est bien pour ça que je vous le demande » dis-je en essayant de rester calme

Il ne répond rien

« Un oui ou un non suffirait » je dis, pour l'encourager

« Alors : Non » dit-il brusquement, en posant sa main sur ma cuisse

Je le regarde, complètement stupéfait, il regarde toujours devant lui

« Donc je me suis fait des idées ? » je demande, dubitatif, en fixant sa main

« En effet » dit-il en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse

Oh mon Dieu…

« Ce n'est que mon imagination alors ? » j'arrive à peine à articuler

« Une imagination trop fertile » dit-il en caressant l'intérieur de ma cuisse en montant de plus en plus haut

Je me retiens de gémir, lorsqu'il pose finalement sa main sur mes testicules

« Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Newbie, Je ne suis pas intéressé » dit-il en effleurant mon pénis

Je secoue la tête, je n'ai jamais vécu de situation aussi surréaliste

« En fait tu m'indiffère totalement » dit-il en dégrafant mon jeans et en mettant sa main à l'intérieur, sur mon caleçon

« Ohhhh » je laisse échapper

Je suis à deux doigts de jouïr et il n'a encore rien fait

« Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais tu n'as pas le choix » dit-il tout en jouant avec l'élastique de mon caleçon

Il veut me tuer, c'est sûr !

Finalement il glisse sa main sur mon pénis

« Oui ! » je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer

« Il faut te faire une raison, Newbie, toi et moi ça n'arrivera jamais » dit-il en empoignant mon pénis et en commençant à me masturber très lentement

« Pourquoi ? » je demande machinalement entre 2 gémissements

« Parce que je suis ton boss » dit-il en serrant et relâchant alternativement mon pénis

« Oh ! … Oh ! … Oh ! »

« Parce que je suis pratiquement de l'âge de ton père » dit-il en accélérant les mouvements de va et vient sur mon érection

« Parce que tu es un homme » dit-il en ralentissant tout à coup

Quelle délicieuse torture !

« Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour les relations » dit-il finalement en me masturbant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite

« Oh Perry !! » je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer au bord de l'orgasme

« Je vais jouïr » je le préviens, avant de m'exécuter joyeusement

Il retire sa main.

Je ferme les yeux, complètement dans un brouillard orgasmique.

Je suis prêt à m'endormir quand j'entends la voiture démarrer.

Je regarde Perry, il a toujours le regard fixé droit devant lui, je secoue la tête et boucle ma ceinture.

Nous roulons en silence, apparemment vers mon appartement

J'aurais milles questions à lui poser, je voudrais le remercier de ce qu'il m'a fait, je voudrais lui demander s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit, je voudrais l'embrasser, le serrer contre moi. Mais je ne fais rien. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, j'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation depuis longtemps.

Il se gare devant chez moi.

J'attends mais il ne dit rien, il ne fait pas un geste

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » je lui demande stupidement

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil

« C'est ici que tu habites, Newbie »

« Ah bon » je dis sans réfléchir

A ces mots je crois apercevoir une ébauche de sourire sur son visage

« Donc, c'est là que je descends ? » je lui demande, toujours sur le même ton absent

Il me regarde bizarrement

« Tu habites ici » répète-t-il, comme un automate

« Et vous, vous venez aussi ? » je lui demande

On peut toujours rêver…

Il secoue la tête « J'ai été très clair tout à l'heure, il me semble » dit-il très sérieusement

Je le regarde effaré

Non mais il plaisante ou quoi !! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de clair dans son attitude complètement contradictoire !

Je prends une grande respiration pour me calmer et lui dit d'un ton, je l'espère, froid et ferme :

« Alors, j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de ne pas flirter avec moi, ça me trouble ! Merci, au revoir » dis-je en faisant mine d'ouvrir la portière

Je suis coupé dans ma sortie spectaculaire lorsqu'il me retient par le bras.

« Très impressionnant ta petite pique, Melinda » dit-il, ironique, le sourire aux lèvres

J'hésite entre lui tirer la langue et lui mettre mon poing sur la figure

Je n'ai pas à hésiter longtemps car il me prend tout à coup dans ses bras et m'attire contre sa poitrine

« Newbie » dit-il en effleurant ses lèvres contre les miennes

Okay, c'est officiel, je ne comprends plus rien du tout

Oh et puis merde ! Je me dis en le serrant fort contre moi et en l'embrassant furieusement, à grand renfort de langue.

Sentir Perry tout contre moi, fait que mon érection se réveille avec vengeance.

Je dois reconnaître que le baiser y est aussi pour quelque chose. C'est le plus excitant que j'ai jamais connu.

Il n'y a rien de timide dans ce baiser, c'est presque une morsure, c'est électrique, nos dents s'entrechoquent, nos langues s'entremêlent et se battent pour prendre l'avantage.

Mon cœur bas la chamade, je sens mon érection pulser contre mon jeans.

Je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air, puis je m'éloigne juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux et je lui demande :

« On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais lunatique ? »

A ces mots, il semble reprendre ses esprits

Il s'éloigne de moi

Ça n'augure rien de bon

« Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là » dit-il

Je soupire, je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant frustré de ma vie.

Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, je me sens d'humeur intrépide.

« Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça ? » je lui demande en posant ma main sur sa braguette.

Je sens qu'il est aussi dur que moi

Je caresse doucement son érection à travers son jeans

Il a l'air stupéfait

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester et lui dit en continuant mes caresses :

« Laisse-moi te faire plaisir comme tu m'as fais plaisir tout à l'heure »

Je glisse ma main libre sous son t-shirt et commence à lui caresser le ventre puis la poitrine

Il ferme les yeux

« J'espérais que tu flirtais avec moi ces derniers jours à l'hôpital » Je lui dis avant de soulever son t-shirt et de titiller ses tétons avec ma langue

Il laisse échapper un gémissement à peine audible

« J'ai très envie de toi » je lui murmure en dégrafant son jeans tout en lui effleurant (accidentellement) son entrejambe

« Je te trouve très excitant » je lui dis en le caressant à travers son boxer

« Non seulement tu es magnifique physiquement mais en plus tu es un excellent docteur » Je lui dis en frottant mon érection contre la sienne

Je sens qu'il lutte pour garder le contrôle, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir

Parfait

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas doué pour les relations, tu sais » dis-je en empoignant ses fesses tout en continuant ma friction

« Le fait que tu sois mon boss ne change rien pour moi » j'ajoute en frottant sa poitrine contre la mienne avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

Je compte bien y laisser une marque, me dis-je alors que je parcoure sa nuque avec mes dents, une marque qu'il ne pourra pas ignorer

« Quant à ton âge » je lui murmure à l'oreille « je prends plutôt ça pour de l'expérience » dis-je en attrapant son pénis et en le serrant entre mes doigt

Il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse gentiment

« JD » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

Son ton est presque suppliant

Puis il me serre doucement contre lui

Je comprends que ce geste n'a rien de sexuel, venant de Perry c'est plutôt étonnement intime

Nous restons enlacés sans bouger. Le voici donc, mon fameux câlin ?

C'est bien mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé

« Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment » je lui murmure en plaçant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Newbie » dit-il, amusé

Je souris et lui dis en m'éloignant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux

« Heureusement que j'ai une patience à toute épreuve … De toute façon avec toi c'est indispensable »

« Ah vraiment ? » demande-t-il ironique

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne fais pas exprès de prétendre que tu es indifférent envers moi. C'est même devenu un jeu pour toi » je lui dis d'un ton légèrement accusateur

« Le petit détail que tu oublies, Newbie, c'est qu'il faut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu comme tu dis et que si tu ne passais pas ton temps à me courir après et à idolâtrer mon illustre personne, tout ça n'aurait pas lieu d'être »

« Pourquoi ? » Je lui demande, sincèrement étonné

« Parce que ça ne serait plus amusant » dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence

« Vous trouvez tout ça amusant ? » je lui demande, incrédule

« Immensément »

Je secoue la tête

« Vous ne me prenez pas du tout au sérieux, alors ? » Je demande, complètement déçu

Il soupire

« Je pense que tu es un bon médecin, mais en ce qui concerne tes sentiments pour moi : non, je ne te prends pas du tout au sérieux. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux quand j'ai l'impression qu'une fillette de 14 ans me court après ? »

« Je ne suis pas une fillette de 14 ans » je réplique, vexé

« Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'un adulte avoue ses sentiments à quelqu'un et part en courant ? »

Oups, il marque un point

« Vous me trouvez complètement immature … » je réalise

Il hoche la tête

Je réfléchis et lui dis sur le même ton

« Vous pensez que mes sentiments pour vous ne sont pas réels ou que ce n'est qu'une passade, une sorte de béguin pour un professeur plus âgé. Vous pensez que je vous mets sur un piédestal et que je ne vois aucun de vos défauts, vous pensez que je ne vous connais pas vraiment. »

« 20 sur 20, Newbie » dit-il gentiment

« Alors pourquoi vous vous avez fait ça tout à l'heure dans la voiture ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez enlacé ? » je lui demande, légèrement désespéré

Il soupire et met sa tête dans ses mains

« C'était une erreur, je me suis laisser aller j'en ai peur… Quant au câlin, je ne suis qu'un être humain, comment veux tu que je reste indifférent après tout ce que tu m'as dis »

Il reste encore un espoir… peut-être

Je lui dis sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Personne ne te demande de rester indifférent. Personne ne te demande d'être parfait et surtout pas moi. Mes sentiments pour toi son on ne peut plus sincères, je les connais, je les ai depuis 3 ans. Tu ne penses pas que 3 ans c'est beaucoup pour une passade ? Et pour ton information je ne t'idolâtre pas : tu es brusque, parfois brutal, sentimentalement inapte, à deux doigt de l'alcoolisme et franchement macho. Mais tout ça n'arrive pas à me faire oublier toutes tes qualités. Quant à moi je suis immature, beaucoup trop rêveur et enthousiaste, pas très masculin et certainement très agaçant. »

Il a un léger sourire

« Autrement dit, le couple le plus disparate qui soit » dit-il doucement

Je secoue la tête

« Peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu cherches juste une excuse parce que tu as peur de souffrir. »

« Newbie, tu divagues » dit-il d'un ton irrité

Il est irrité ? Ça tombe bien moi aussi !

« Et arrêtes de m'appeler Newbie… Arrête de te cacher derrière des excuses bidons ! »

« Des excuses bidons ? » répète-t-il, incrédule

« Parfaitement. Et ce chaud-froid auquel tu joues avec moi, j'en ai finalement ma claque, C'est soit : oui, soit : non, décide-toi c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

…

Oh mon Dieu, je sens qu'il va m'écarteler.

…

« Ok » dit-il finalement

Ok !!

« Ok quoi ? » je lui demande, complètement sous le choc

« Ok je vais te donner ta réponse » dit-il de son ton le plus indifférent

Oh mon Dieu ! Je sens que je suis sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque

Il commence à parler ça ressemble fort à une de ses tirades habituelles :

« JD, tu es, sans le moindre doute, l'être humain le plus agaçant qu'il m'ai été donné l'occasion de côtoyer sur cette terre et même dans l'univers tout entier. Néanmoins, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement et que je ne préfère ne pas approfondir sous peine de me donner des cauchemars, je ne peux m'empêcher de te trouver attendrissant, voir même de t'apprécier et à mon plus grand désarroi d'être attiré par toi. Serait-ce ton charme typiquement féminin ? Ta naïveté tellement complète qu'elle en est touchante ? Ton imagination totalement débordante pratiquement synonyme de débilité ? Ton enthousiasme simplement agaçant et inapproprié la plupart du temps ? Ou simplement de voir mon reflet dans tes yeux extatiques ?… »

Oh là là, s'il cite toutes mes qualités, c'est parti pour durer au moins trois heures … Il faut que je l'arrête

« Vous ne pourriez pas abréger et simplement dire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi » dis-je avec un énorme sourire

Il secoue la tête, avec un léger sourire

« Tu n'as donc rien compris de ce que je t'ai dis ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel

« Je n'ai entendu que les compliments et j'ai simplement occulté le reste, ça demande pas mal d'entraînement, mais ça fait des années que je pratique et j'arrive à parler _coxien_ couramment désormais… Là vous venez de me dire que vous voulez bien essayer d'avoir une relation avec moi, c'est bien ça ? » Je lui demande en retenant ma respiration

« C'est possible » dit-il en haussant les épaules

Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Perry me regarde, il a l'air amusé

« Respire Newbie »

J'essaie

J'essaie vraiment

« Mmh, tu vires au bleu. Peut-être qu'un bouche à bouche serait nécessaire » dit Perry en m'embrassant brutalement

Oh oui !

« Allons chez vous » je lui dis complètement excité entre deux baisers

« Pour quoi faire ? » demande-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou

Je lève les yeux au ciel

« Pour que vous et moi on ai une relation sexuelle » je dis, légèrement agacé

Il soupire

« J'ai l'impression que tu deviens exigeante Samantha, c'est toujours pareil, dès qu'on leur donne la main elles veulent aussitôt tout le bras »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ton bras qui m'intéresse » dis-je en gloussant et en mettant ma main sur son pantalon

« Très mature, Newbie » dit-il en secouant la tête

« Parce que c'est mature de me torturer ? » je lui demande finement

« Je ne te torture pas, je t'apprends la patience, nuance » dit-il avec un sourire en coin

« La patience ? Mais ça fait 3 ans que j'attends moi ! » je gémis

Il hausse un sourcil

« A qui la faute ? »

Ah le culot !

« Bon j'avoue que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même en ce qui me concerne, mais TOI, tu ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose avant ? »

« MOI, te faire des avances à TOI : ridicule » dit-il en faisant un geste de mépris

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de ridicule là-dedans puisque vous en aviez envie ? » je demande complètement vexé.

« Newbie, tu ne comprends pas qu'il fallait que ça vienne de toi ? » demande-t-il doucement

Je secoue la tête

Il soupire

« Tu me vois faire des aveux à mon élève de 25 ans de sexe masculin par-dessus le marché et qui me considère comme un Dieu vivant ? Un indice : niveau éthique c'est pas la joie »

Oh…

« Et c'est à cause de l'éthique aussi que vous ne voulez pas coucher avec moi ? »

Je me renseigne

Il met sa tête entre ses mains

« Mon Dieu ce que tu es agaçant ! Non, si tu veux tout savoir, espèce de crétin, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi actuellement parce qu'au préalable j'aimerais voir à quoi notre relation peut ressembler avant de me précipiter et de commettre une erreur monumentale et que l'un de nous doive démissionner parce qu'il ne peut plus supporter de voir l'autre. »

Okay… Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir

« On dirait pas mais ça cogite là-dedans… C'est à ça que tu penses le soir avant de te coucher ? » je lui demande en souriant largement

« Tais-toi, imbécile » dit-il en me donnant une tape sur la tête « Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux réfléchisse à la situation et vu ton âge mental, il vaut mieux que ça soit moi »

Je lui tire la langue

« Voilà comment illustrer parfaitement une remarque » dit-il en se massant les tempes

Je hausse les épaules

« On peut aller lentement si tu veux, mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé à me faire des avances sexuelles dans cette voiture pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part de jouer la carte de la prudence après avoir vu JD Junior ? »

« JD Junior ? » dit-il alarmé « Oh mon Dieu, c'est plus grave que je pensais… »

Hum…

Il ajoute : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, les avances sexuelles, comme tu dis, ne se reproduiront pas de sitôt »

Malédiction !!

« Ne fais pas cette tête Cécilia » murmure-t-il d'un ton faussement confidentiel « Autrement tout le monde va croire que tu es une fille facile »

« Trois… ans » je dis d'un ton étranglé

Il secoue la tête

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure si tu as patienté trois ans, tu peux bien attendre encore trois heures, jours, semaines, mois, siècles »

Siècles ? Okay il plaisante

Je le regarde pour juger à quel point. Il sourit mais il a l'air… inquiet ? Je comprends tout à coup qu'il veut y aller doucement non pas pour me torturer mais parce qu'il a peur et parce qu'il… tient à moi !!

Cette réalisation me fait un choc tellement puissant que je me retrouve au bord de l'évanouissement

Perry me regarde de plus en plus inquiet

« Newbie… » murmure-t-il, alarmé

--

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, dans mon lit, tout habillé, avec absolument aucune idée de comment j'ai bien pu arriver là

Je me redresse péniblement et remarque que quelqu'un m'a laissé un mot sur l'oreiller.

Quand je reconnais l'écriture du Dr. Cox… de Perry… Mon cœur s'emballe. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à lire

« Clarabelle, est-ce que tu fais le coup de la jeune fille en détresse qui s'évanouit à tous tes prétendants ? Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te donner un conseil, ce serait beaucoup plus efficace comme technique de drague, si tu daignais reprendre connaissance lorsque le dit prétendant te dépose sur ton lit »

Triple fuck !

J'essaie de me souvenir mais c'est le vide complet à partir du moment ou j'ai, apparemment, perdu connaissance.

La honte !

Je soupire et regarde le réveil, cela finit de me paniquer.

--

Je franchis la porte de l'hôpital en rasant les murs avec pas moins d'une demi-heure de retard, l'angoisse, pourvu que je ne croise pas Kelso.

Mais les Dieux sont avec moi car la voix est libre

« Newbie !! » s'exclame d'un ton faussement réjoui, le Dr. Cox en arrivant subrepticement derrière moi pour me faire frôler la crise cardiaque « Je suis tellement content que tu te sois décidé à émerger de ton coma et à te joindre à nous pauvres mortels, pourrais-tu, si ça ne te fatigue pas trop bien sûr, bouger tes petites fesses et t'occuper de ta patiente, dans l'espoir utopique qu'elle reste en vie ? »

Il me balance le dossier sur la tête avant de s'éloigner

« Désolé » je dis

Et là je suis victime d'une hallucination auditive, une voix qui ressemble fort à celle du Dr. Cox qui me dit « Ce n'est pas grave, Newbie »

Lorsque je me retourne, évidemment il n'y a personne.

--

Je me sens légèrement déconnecté aujourd'hui et apparemment tout le monde le remarque : Carla, C.B., Elliot et même le concierge ( !!) me demande à un moment ou à un autre de la journée : « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

C'est au tour d'Elliot lorsque je craque : « ça va très bien, et arrête de me materner, et ça vaut pour vous aussi » dis-je en désignant toute les personnes autour de moi.

Tout le monde me regarde, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire une sortie triomphante en claquant la porte si possible, à défaut de pouvoir m'éclipser par la porte d'entrée, je décide en désespoir de cause de choisir une chambre au hasard et d'y entrer d'un air confiant.

« Un problème Sarah ? » me demande le Dr. Cox d'un ton légèrement intrigué lorsqu'il me voit débarquer

Je le regarde d'un air complètement stupide puis regarde son patient, puis le regarde à nouveau.

Il doit y avoir au moins 800 chambres dans cet hôpital et j'arrive à tomber sur celle où se trouve Perry !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Je demande sans réfléchir avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête lorsque je remarque la stupidité de ma réplique

« Je travaille, Newbie, je sais bien que c'est un concept qui t'échappe mais si tu m'attends ce soir, je tenterais de te l'expliquer »

C'est ce qu'il y a de plus approchant d'un rendez-vous. Je souris, hoche la tête et sort de la chambre en flottant.

--

Une heure plus tard, je suis assis devant l'hôpital, complètement fébrile, et je fais semblant d'écouter mon IPod lorsque je sens qu'on me tape sur la tête.

« On y va » dit Cox, sans ralentir sa marche

Je me lève le cœur battant et le suit jusque à sa voiture.

« On est-ce qu'on va ? » je demande, en contenant à peine ma joie

« On va manger » dit-il simplement en allumant la radio

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence, il finit par se garer devant un restaurant chinois.

Avant qu'il ouvre sa portière je pose ma main sur son épaule

Il se retourne vers moi, intrigué

Je souris et lui dit doucement : « Je suis sûr le point de t'embrasser. Si tu as quelque chose contre ça, arrête moi. »

Puis je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

A vrai dire je crevais d'envie de l'embrasser depuis ce matin.

Est-ce moi qui gémit ? Je me demande lorsque ma langue effleure la sienne.

Je me retrouve bientôt pressé contre lui, toute langue dehors.

« Tu es incorrigible, Newbie » murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant de me repousser

--

L'avantage quand on a un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un avec qui on travaille c'est qu'on a un sujet de conversation tout trouvé. Le désavantage c'est que, finalement, on n'en a pas beaucoup d'autres.

Le dessert arrive quand je me décide à lui demander : « Est-ce que tu as déjà… tu sais… avec un homme ? »

Il me regarde, complètement pris au dépourvu

« Ta subtilité et ton tact ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner, Stella »

J'insiste : « Oui ou non ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Est-ce que tu veux m'avouer quelque chose sur ta sexualité ? » demande-t-il d'un ton faussement choqué

Je soupire

« Ok je commence. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme… mais j'y ai pensé… quelquefois »

« Quelquefois ? » demande-t-il dubitatif

« D'accord, peut-être plus que quelquefois peut-être…souvent… souvent genre constamment »

Il se marre en secouant la tête

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus » dit-il, finalement

« Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? » je demande, curieux.

« Non… Je ne m'autorisais pas à y penser » dit-il sérieusement

Je suis triste pour lui mais ne sais quoi lui répondre

Alors nous restons simplement en silence à nous regarder.

Puis il me demande : « A qui est-ce que tu pensais ? »

Je le regarde en haussant les épaules « Tu le sais, je fantasmais sur toi »

« Je vois… » dit-il, songeur « Tu n'as… Il n'y avait personne d'autre ? »

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je fantasme sur une partouze avec tout l'hôpital ?!

« Ben il y avait quelques fois le concierge » je dis en essayant de ne pas me marrer

« Quoi ?! » demande-t-il complètement choqué

« Je plaisante !! Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre » je lui dis avec un grand sourire

« Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne plaisante pas, Newbie, franchement : le concierge, tu veux me filer des cauchemars ? » dit-il d'un air dégoûté

--

Lorsque nous sortons du restaurant et que nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander : « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il sourit légèrement

« Maintenant, je te ramène chez toi pour que tu ailles te coucher tôt et que tu sois à l'heure au boulot demain »

La barbe ! Tu parles d'un programme

« Est-ce que je pourrais pas plutôt dormir chez toi, comme ça je serais plus près de l'hôpital. » je lui demande, d'un air je l'espère complètement naïf « Quand je dis dormir, je parle vraiment de dormir » je précise

Il me regarde, incrédule

« Quelle tentative absolument pathétique ! » dit-il en secouant la tête et en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture

Bon… Au moins j'aurais essayé.

Je rentre dans sa voiture, m'installe confortablement et ferme les yeux.

--

« On est arrivé, princesse » dit Perry et me secouant légèrement

Je regarde par la fenêtre

« Euh… On n'est pas chez moi »

« Tes capacités de discernement sont tout simplement prodigieuses » dit-il en ouvrant la portière

« On est chez vous » je lui dis, complètement choqué

« Décidément, prodigieuses »

Je rentre dans son immeuble sans y croire

Je monte les escaliers sans y croire

Je rentre dans son appartement sans y croire

« La chambre d'ami est au fond du couloir à gauche, bonne nuit » dit-il en me laissant planté là

Ah… Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un piège

--

Son appartement est décidément immense mais après la quatrième porte, je finis quand même par tomber sur sa chambre

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande-t-il d'un air faussement innocent

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui dit d'une traite : « Si tu crois que je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil »

Il s'approche de moi sans rien dire et me dépose dans les bras un coussin et une couverture supplémentaire

« Je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis, Newbie » dit-il avec un grand sourire

« Tu es incroyable » je dis en soupirant et en me dirigeant vers le lit

« Je sais. » dit-il d'un ton faussement modeste, puis il ajoute plus sérieusement : « Il faudra t'y faire »

Je hausse les épaules

« Je suis habitué depuis le temps. Au moins avec toi on ne s'ennuiera jamais »

Il me regarde complètement estomaqué

« Quelquefois je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réel »

Je souris

« La salle de bain est en face » dit-il légèrement inconfortable « Tu devrais tout ce qu'il te faut dans le tiroir du fond »

--

Si j'avais une salle de bain pareille chez moi, je me mettrais au sport, je me dis en regardant mon reflet dans les grands miroirs qui m'entourent.

Je traverse le couloir dans un état second, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis chez Perry et que je vais dormir chez lui… avec lui.

Lorsque je rentre dans la chambre, il est déjà installé et lit un livre à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

Il n'y a aucune chance que je dorme en caleçon

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un t-shirt pour dormir ? Je suis du genre frileux » je lui dis en devenant rouge comme une pivoine

« Sers-toi » dit-il en désignant l'armoire sans toutefois lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il lit mais je suppose que c'est médical.

Je me dirige vers l'armoire et jette mon dévolu sur un t-shirt bleu, choix délibéré car le bleu, je le sais, met mes yeux en valeur. Quoi que dans le noir ça n'a pas grande importance.

« Bonne nuit, Newbie » dit Perry, dès que je l'ai rejoins dans le lit, puis il pose son livre et éteint la lumière.

Je me penche à l'aveuglette et l'embrasse sur le premier endroit que je rencontre, apparemment sa joue.

Il m'entoure aussitôt de ses bras, me voilà prisonnier

« Mmmhhh »

Surtout qu'il ne me libère pas !

« Newbie ? » il murmure

« Mmh ? »

« Raconte-moi le genre d'histoire que tu te racontais avant de t'endormir » dit-il tout doucement

Je souris et m'exécute

« Il est tard dans la nuit, peut-être 2h du matin, je suis chez moi et je n'arrive pas à dormir, je meure de chaud, on est en été, je suis en caleçon et je me tiens devant la TV un verre d'eau glacé à la main. On frappe à la porte. J'ouvre et tu es là. Tu as l'air passablement éméché et tu me demandes si tu peux dormir sur mon canapé. Je ne pose pas de question et te laisse entrer, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, puis je m'assieds à côté de toi dans le canapé, nous regardons la TV sans rien dire, puis ta jambe commence à effleurer la mienne, au début je crois que c'est accidentel, mais quand ça se reproduit je me demande si tu n'es pas en train de flirter avec moi, je te regarde mais tu regardes toujours l'écran. Je me rapproche de toi et nous finissons, épaule contre épaule, je suis très excité. Tu poses ta main sur ma cuisse et tu me murmure à l'oreille : « Newbie, j'ai envie de toi ». Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, je te monte dessus et commence à t'embrasser et en général ensuite on se déshabille et on fait l'amour comme des Dieux pendant des heures »

« Et après ? » me demande Perry, d'une voix légèrement rauque

« Après je m'endors et quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je prends la résolution de ne plus jamais fantasmer sur mon boss… Jusqu'à la nuit suivante »

« C'est triste » dit-il tout à fait sincèrement

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » je lui réponds en ricanant

« Et toi ? » je me force à lui demander

Le silence qui suit est tellement pesant que je crois d'abord qu'il ne va pas me répondre, puis il commence à parler tout doucement.

« Je pense à cette femme, elle est d'un naturel plutôt enthousiaste et positif, bref tout le contraire de moi, elle est toute fine, a des yeux bleus magnifique, des cheveux noirs, des lèvres pulpeuses et je fais l'amour avec elle. Et le matin, quand je me réveille, j'essaie de me persuader que cette femme n'a aucune similitude avec toi »

« Whoa… C'est encore plus triste » je dis sérieusement

Il se marre

« Je suis tellement content d'avoir gagné le concours ! »

Je souris

« C'est simplement que tu étais dans une situation plus délicate, vu que j'étais ton élève »

« Merci de regonfler mon amour propre défaillant » dit-il complètement ironique

« De rien » je dis, sérieux, en haussant les épaules

--

Le lendemain est assez surréaliste.

Après un « Bonjour, princesse » de Perry, je me retrouve dans sa salle de bain à prendre une douche dans son immense baignoire en utilisant son shampoing et son gel douche avant de me diriger vers sa cuisine pour manger ses céréales. En bref, j'ai quelques remords vis-à-vis de hier soir et la nette impression de squatter. »

Je soupire

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement, Gisèle ? » me demande, Perry, en surgissant de nulle part avec une tasse de café

« Je suis désolé de m'être incrusté chez toi hier soir » je lui dis tout doucement

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il stupéfait

« Je me suis quelque peu imposé » je dis en regardant par terre

« Ri-di-cule ! Bon au lieu de dire des imbécillités tu ferais mieux de te préparer, on s'en va. Et si tu es sage et que tu ne dis plus rien, je te déposerais pas trop loin de l'hôpital »

Je hoche la tête. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque

--

La journée qui suit se passe curieusement comme d'habitude.

Je fais toujours l'abruti avec C.B., me fait toujours harceler par le concierge, le docteur Cox se fout toujours de moi.

Je me dis que rien n'a vraiment changé, alors que je me dirige, à la fin de mon service, vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur, Lucile ? » me demande Perry, qui passe par là avec sa voiture

Rectification : presque rien n'a changé…

--

Je passe à peu près tous les soirs de la semaine suivante chez Perry, à la fin de semaine je me décide même à amener quelques affaires.

« Tu t'installes Elisabeth ? » me demande Perry en regardant mon sac de sport d'un œil critique.

Le JD du début de la semaine se serait sans doute justifié, peut-être même excusé.

Mais depuis j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de contrer Perry : l'honnêteté absolue

Je réponds donc avec un grand sourire : « Oui »

« Mmh » grogne-t-il « Je te préviens que si je me retrouve avec des dizaines de produits pour les cheveux dans MA salle de bain, tu risques bien de périr »

Là, par exemple, il veut me dire que ça ne le dérange pas du tout que j'amène mes affaires.

--

Après une semaine passée hors de mon domicile, forcément les questions fusent.

« Où est-ce que tu passes toutes tes nuits ? » me demande Carla d'un ton conspirateur

Je l'imagine déjà en train de baver devant l'énorme ragot qu'elle va pouvoir s'empresser d'aller colporter dans tout l'hôpital.

« Je dois y aller » je dis en courant pratiquement hors de la cafétéria

--

« Dr Cox, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? C'est urgent ? » je demande, un peu plus tard, complètement paniqué

En voyant mon état apoplectique, il ne pose pas de questions. Et nous nous retrouvons bientôt seuls.

« C'est Carla » je lui dis, dès qu'il a fermé la porte : « Elle n'arrête pas de me questionner sur où est-ce que je passe mes nuits, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps, je vais lui dire quelque chose de stupide, je le sens ! » je poursuis complètement hystérique

« Calme-toi, sinon je vais être obligé de te gifler ! » dit Perry très calmement « Franchement, Newbie, je ne vois pas bien le problème, tu n'as qu'à tout simplement lui mentir. »

« Je mens très mal » je dis doucement

Il soupire

« Okay, plan B, tu vas lui répéter à la lettre ce que je vais te dire, tu comprends bien ce que A LA LETTRE veut dire ? »

Je hoche la tête

--

« Je passe toutes mes nuits chez une fille, je l'ai rencontré au bar la semaine passée, et comme c'était tout récent je n'ai pas voulu en parler pour ne pas me mettre la pression »

Carla me regarde bizarrement. C'est peut-être du au fait que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, avant que je déballe ma tirade, c'est « Salut JD »

Puis elle sourit : « Maintenant que ce n'est plus un secret, tu peux nous présenter cette fille »

« Euh… non »

Elle croise les bras.

Elle me fait peur

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande-t-elle

« Elle n'est pas très douée avec les gens, j'ai peur que vous la jugiez mal »

« Ridicule ! » dit-elle en faisant un geste de déni « Pourquoi pas tous nous retrouver demain soir, tu amèneras ta fille mystère »

« Ok » je finis, vaincu

QUOI !!

« Génial » dit-elle en s'éloignant

Perry va me tuer

--

« Tu lui as dit quoi ?! » me demande l'intéressé

« Je sais » je réponds doucement

« Tu es au courant, bien sûr, que « ta copine » n'est nulle autre que moi ? » dit-il, ironique

« Euh… oui »

« Alors pourquoi tu as accepté ? » demande-t-il désespéré

« J'ai paniqué, okay ! Je t'ai prévenu que je ne savais pas du tout mentir ! »

Perry lève les yeux et les bras au ciel

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

Je hausse les épaules

« tu pourrais continuer de sortir avec moi, et on pourrait dire la vérité à tout le monde »

Il secoue la tête, effaré

« Mon Dieu ce que tu es naïf, tu n'imagines même pas la pression que vont te mettre tes petits amis dès qu'il sauront que tu sors avec moi. Ce sera comme une bombe à retardement prête à exploser. Non. Mieux vaut leur annoncer ça dans 10 ans voir même sur notre avis de décès ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux te faire enterrer ou incinérer ? Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir une tombe côte à côte ? » je demande, rêveur

Il ne répond pas et met sa tête dans ses mains

« Newbie, concentre-toi, il y a légèrement plus urgent »

Il n'a pas tort

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait » je lui demande

« On n'a pas le choix, tu vas devoir soit : leur présenter une fille que tu mettrais au courant et qui accepterait, je suppose, contre une grosse rémunération de te servir de couverture jusqu'à ce que, vraisemblablement, cette situation rocambolesque t'explose à la figure. Soit dire à tes amis que ta copine t'as plaqué »

« Oui mais si je dis ça, je ne pourrais plus dormir chez toi » je dis, désespéré

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, une semaine et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi » dit-il d'un ton amusé

« Non » je dis, doucement, complètement sincère

Il secoue la tête, tristement

« Newbie » dit-il doucement avant de m'attirer contre lui

« Je vais leur dire que ma copine m'a plaqué… » je dis contre sa poitrine

« Et ensuite, je leur annoncerais que je vais déménager, lorsque j'aurais mon propre appartement, il n'y aura plus de problème » je continue d'un ton décidé

Perry me regarde, étonné : « Tu es sûr ? »

Je hoche la tête

« Oui, il est peut-être temps que je vive seul, il paraît que les ménages à trois ça ne fonctionne jamais »

--

Le lendemain soir, je me retrouve donc au bar, seul, à raconter à mes amis une rupture qui n'a jamais eu lieu.

Tout le monde compatis à mon triste sort jusqu'à ce que j'annonce que je veux déménager, là je sens que c'est plutôt l'incompréhension la plus totale ! J'essaie de leur faire comprendre que ça n'a rien à voir avec eux, que c'est ma décision, que je n'ai jamais vécu seul et que je sens que le moment est venu. Bref, un gros tas de mensonges, le tout enrobé d'un peu de pathos et de banalités et tout le monde finit par me féliciter de ma soi-disant maturité. J'ai honte…

En sortant du bar, je croyais que le plus dur était fait.

Maintenant, 3 semaines plus tard, je me rends compte que j'étais extrêmement naïf !

J'ai visité à peu près 50 appartements, je n'ai rien contre les rats si je ne dois pas vivre avec, je n'ai rien contre les placards si je ne dois pas y habiter, je n'ai rien contre les baignoires dans la chambres si ce n'est les toilettes communes au bout du couloir et je n'ai absolument rien contre les quartiers mal famé si je ne dois pas m'y balader la nuit.

Pour résumé, mes recherches d'appartements sont restées veines !

Mais ce n'est pas le plus déprimant ! Non, plus déprimant c'est que je n'ai plus pu voir Perry, même pas une minute depuis notre dernière conversation. Je passe mes journées à travailler et à le côtoyer en temps que collègue et rien d'autre, mes soirée à chercher un appartement qui n'existe pas et mes nuits à fantasmer sur le dit collègue.

Autant dire que mon humeur n'est pas des plus joviale.

« J'en ai plus que marre de fantasmer ! »

« C'est une information dont je me serais passé, Newbie » dit Perry en m'attrapant par le bras

Nous nous dirigeons apparemment vers les toilettes.

Perry inspecte l'intérieur, mais il n'y a personne, puis il m'attrape par les épaules et me pousse dans une cabine avant de fermer la porte à clef.

Puis, sans autre forme de cérémonie, il se jette sur moi et commence à m'embrasser brutalement.

Je sens mes jambes se dérober mais il me tient tellement fort contre lui que ça ne fait aucune différence.

Il finit par me plaquer contre le mur et commence à se frotter contre moi.

Je suppose que les bruits indistincts que j'entends, viennent de ma bouche.

Ça se confirme lorsque Perry me dit

« Silence » d'un air amusé, en me souriant

Ce sourire, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je craque et je commence à déverser un flot de parole apparemment sans fin :

« Tu sais, je crois que je ne vais jamais trouver d'appartement, j'ai visité une cinquantaine de taudis et je n'en peux plus, il n'existe aucun appartement libre dans cette ville voir même dans cet Etat, mais ça n'est pas le pire, non, le pire c'est je n'en peux plus de te voir toute la journée et de ne pas pouvoir te parler normalement, de me surveiller constamment pour ne pas te toucher, tu me manques tellement que ma vie est devenu un fantasme permanent. J'en ai marre de dormir seul, marre de dire à Turk que non je ne rencontrerais pas cette fille, marre de me justifier et d'inventer des excuses débiles, marre de leur mentir, marre d'être complètement frustré. J'en ai marre parce que je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui viens de dire tout ça ? Je regarde par terre en attendant la réaction de Perry

« Whoa… » dit-il, abasourdi « Newbie, laisse moi t'éclairer » dit-il, en plaçant ses mains sur mes épaules « Quand je dis, silence, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que tu as ma permission pour faire une crise de nerf et me déballer tout ce qui trotte dans ta petite tête depuis 1 mois »

« Désolé » je lui dis, en regardant toujours par terre

Il soupire

Il soulève ma tête. Nous nous regardons pendant ce qui me semble être un siècle.

Puis il m'attrape la main et m'entraîne avec lui.

Cette fois nous allons à la Cafétéria, c'est vrai que c'est la pause de midi et que tout le monde mange, mais je n'ai pas forcément très faim.

Turk, Carla et Elliot nous regardent arriver d'un air intrigué.

Perry s'arrête devant leur table

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » je murmure à Perry

« Dis-leur » dit-il en désignant les gens attablé

« Leur dire quoi ? » je lui demande, très intrigué

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil

« Dis-leur avec qui tu sors, génie »

« Je sors avec toi » je lui dis, complètement choqué

Perry me prend par les épaules et me tourne en direction de la table

« Pas à moi ! A eux »

Je regarde mes amis, ils paraissent tous complètement consternés.

« Je crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant » je dis à Perry, en murmurant d'un ton faussement confidentiel

Il soupire

« Mon Dieu, Lucinda, tu ne fais donc jamais rien correctement. »

Je hausse les épaules

« Il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe de toi » dit-il en s'éloignant

Dès qu'il est parti, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, complètement indifférent au 3 personnes hystériques assis près de moi qui me bombardent de questions.

--

Après une discussion monosyllabique avec Turk, un sermon de Carla et une crise de nerf d'Elliot. Je fais face aux regards choqués/abasourdis/amusés des trois quarts du personnel de l'hôpital.

Quand je crois le big boss, il me fait un clin d'œil et me refile le numéro de son fils « Au cas où » précise-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et jette le numéro dans la poubelle la plus proche

C'est une longue journée, un de mes patients ne trouve rien de mieux que de manquer de mourir, un autre meurt vraiment et tout le monde ricane sur mon passage. La faute au concierge qui, depuis qu'il a appris que je sortais avec Perry, a décidé de colporter des rumeurs complètement rocambolesques et à la limite de l'absurde sur notre couple.

Je me dis que ça va bien finir par se tasser, si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien m'aider et tomber enceinte, se marier, se faire un lifting raté, pour qu'on parle d'autre chose ! En attendant il va falloir prendre mon mal en patience.

Le soir, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi et de faire face à Carla et Turk. Je décide donc de me rendre à notre bar habituel et à commander des Appletinis jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans un profond coma.

--

Le lendemain, je me réveille, sans surprise, avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Dans un lit… Pas mon lit… UN lit

Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

« Tu te décides tout de même à émerger ? » me dit une voix familière en me tendant un verre d'aspirine

Perry ! Dieu soit loué !

« Merci » je lui dis intensément

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil

« C'est seulement de l'aspirine, Newbie, je ne t'ai pas offert un de mes reins »

« C'est tout comme » je lui dis en avalant mon verre cul sec.

Puis je regarde autour de moi

« Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici ? » je demande, intrigué

« Vu ton état, je pense qu'on peut dire que je t'ai remorqué du bar jusque chez moi »

« Désolé » je dis en baissant la tête

« Arrêtes de t'excuser d'être un être humain, JD »

Je le regarde en souriant

« JD ? »

« Pardon, Mireille » dit-il avec un sourire sadique

« Quel jour on est ? » je demande stupidement

« Dimanche »

« Merci mon Dieu ! » je murmure en me laissant tomber sur le lit

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ici hier soir ? » me demande Perry

« Quoi ? » je demande complètement choqué

« Tu crois que j'ai annoncé notre relation à tes amis par plaisir ? Oh, bien sûr, ne te méprends pas, j'ai adoré contempler leurs yeux exorbités et leur bouche pendante lorsqu'ils ont entendu la nouvelle, mais le but de l'opération était qu'on puisse se voir pour que tu ne tombes pas dans une grave dépression et ne te jette pas d'un pont »

Je soupire

« Désolé, j'ai eu une rude journée, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu avais raison, tout le monde n'a pas réagi comme je l'avais espéré » je dis en me massant les tempes

Il me regarde d'un air indulgent

« Le problème quand on est optimiste comme toi, c'est qu'on est souvent déçu et qu'on a tendance à attendre le meilleur des gens. »

« Tu pense que je ne devrais pas ? » je lui demande

« Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es, Newbie, en plus les optimistes sont en voie de disparition, c'est pratiquement devenu une espère protégée »

« Je t'aime » je dis en souriant

« Et voilà qu'il délire, ne me dis pas que tu ne supporte pas l'aspirine ! » dit-il, faussement alarmé

Je l'ignore

« C'est vrai » je dis très sérieusement

« Je sais » il me répond doucement en posant sa main sur mon épaule « Maintenant dors ! » ordonne-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre

--

Lorsque je me réveille pour la 2ème fois, c'est dans un état pratiquement extatique. Les bras de Perry m'entourant la poitrine, son torse contre mon dos et quelque chose de dur contre mes fesses.

« Oh mon Dieu » je murmure

J'attrape la main de Perry et la place sur JD Junior qui est depuis longtemps réveillé.

« Je vois… » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque avant d'empoigner mon pénis tout en mordillant affectueusement ma nuque

Je crois que je suis au paradis

« J'ai tellement envie de toi » je dis, désespéré, en me frottant contre lui

« Moi aussi » répond-t-il d'un ton à peine audible à mon oreille

Je reste figé de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel aveu de sa part.

A ce moment-là, j'ai un besoin presque physique de voir l'expression de son visage.

Je me retourne lentement et me retrouve face à son regard posé sur moi.

Le besoin presque désespéré que je lis dans ses yeux me choque profondément

« Perry » je murmure avant de l'embrasser tout doucement

Il répond à mon baiser d'une manière presque brutale. Je sens ses dents contre ma langue.

Je l'entoure de mes bras et commence à me frotter contre lui doucement d'abord puis plus urgemment.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu de plus excitant que les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa bouche

Bientôt nos vêtements volent à travers la pièce.

« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique » dis-je en détaillant avec mes doigts chaque muscle de son torse

Puis j'examine son corps en détail, pour graver chacune de ses courbes dans ma mémoire.

« On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, Newbie ? » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille

« J'essaie d'établir une carte géographique de ton corps »

Il secoue la tête, amusé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour quand je serais tout seul chez moi à fantasmer sur toi » je lui réponds sans réfléchir

« Quelle prévoyance » dit-il, ironique avant de me plaquer entre le lit et son corps

Puis il commence à me dévorer du regard à son tour.

Au bout d'un moment, je commence à me sentir très gêné, j'ai l'air d'une brindille à côté de lui.

« On fait moins le malin, hein, Newbie » dit-il d'un ton presque affectueux

« Je te fais remarquer que pleins de gens trouve que j'ai un corps de rêve » je dis, sarcastique, pour camoufler mon trouble

« Qui ? » murmure-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou

Bon il va falloir commencer à mentir

« Euh… Elliot »

« Et ? » demande-t-il en traçant des baisers le long de mon torse

« Carla »

« Et ? » dit-il en s'attaquant à mes tétons

Mince je suis à court de filles

« Chocolate Bear »

Il ricane avant de descendre vers mon bas ventre

Ce qu'il fait à cet endroit me laisse littéralement sans voix.

Je suis au bord de l'orgasme en moins de deux minutes

« S'il te plaît, arrête » dis-je, désespéré de ne pas avoir plus de self contrôle

A ces mots, il ne fait qu'augmenter son rythme. Quel sadique.

Et bientôt je ne peux m'empêcher de jouir dans sa bouche en hurlant son nom.

Lorsqu'il revient s'installer près de moi je lui demande :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sourit

« Parce que j'en avais envie et parce que tu le mérites »

« Je mérites ça, moi ? » je demande stupéfait

Il hoche la tête, amusé

« Oui tu as été patient avec moi »

A ces mots, j'ouvre les yeux grand comme des soucoupes puis je lui demande

« Et toi tu ne mérites pas de récompense ? »

Il hausse un sourcil

« Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? »

Je souris d'un air démoniaque

« Peut-être plus tard… » je dis, en me recouchant d'un air nonchalant.

Je ne suis pas étendu depuis 2 secondes que je me prends un coussin dans la figure.

« Quelle ingratitude » dit Perry, ironique

« Merci » je dis sérieusement, avant de l'enlacer

Nous restons en silence, je me dis que ça ne me ferait rien de rester là éternellement.

« Est-ce que je peux emménager ? » je demande sans réfléchir

Il me regarde, stupéfait.

« Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

« Si je réfléchissais avant de parler, je te fais remarquer qu'on ne serait pas ensemble » je dis, pragmatique

« Okay » dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent

« Okay quoi ? » je demande sans comprendre

« Okay tu peux emménager, Gisèle » dit-il avec un grand sourire

Youpi !!

FIN

1


End file.
